


Good things come to those who wait

by hugemind



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Multi, Sex Toys, Supernatural Kink Meme, Threesome - F/M/M, bottom!Jared, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugemind/pseuds/hugemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen rewards Jared for being a good boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good things come to those who wait

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/spnkink_meme/1242.html?thread=515546#t515546) that asked for a Jensen/Jared/OFC bdsm threesome with dominant!Jensen, submissive!Jared, and an ofc, submissive to both of them. The kinks I managed to work in are bondage (more of the pinned arms than handcuffs variety), some bdsm, toys, dp, some dirty talk and slight orgasm denial. Unbetaed. Originally posted to LJ on August 2, 2010.

The fourth season had sucked them of all their time and energy, so the summer hiatus couldn't have come too early. And yeah, Jensen liked to have Jared finally all to himself, fucking him through lazy mornings, Jared blowing him by their pool; whatever came to mind because there was no place they needed to be. The only thing that had kept Jensen even remotely sane for the last three weeks of filming had been Jared. Dean had been bleeding through Jensen, growling and snapping, and Jared had simply let Jensen and Dean in. Fucking spread his legs like a good little boy and let Jensen work it off.

Now, Jensen was a full-on ass man, had already figured that out when he had first moved out to LA, but Jared -- Jared was an equal opportunity kind of guy. Tits, ass, mouth, pussy, it was all good, and Jensen knew that even though they'd been together for two years, content and still fucking like bunnies, sometimes Jared missed tits. So on the fourth week of their hiatus, his batteries charged by the LA sun and Jared, Jensen thought up a perfect gift for Jared for the bruises his inner Dean had liked to leave so much.

The big idea came to him in their corner bar where he and Jared were knocking down a few cold ones. LA was full of pretty girls, all smooth, tanned skin and sun-bleached hair, white teeth and wide smiles well versed in the art of flirt. It was fucking boring, really, to watch them try so hard to be casual and nice and alluring. The girl at the pool table -- the one that gave Jensen the idea of rewarding Jared -- wasn't trying.

She was nothing too special, pretty enough but without the usual Cali look, dark hair just reaching her shoulders and more skin covered than revealed. But the best part was her playing pool against random guys, always conscious of the way she held her body, angling away from everyone's eyes. Smile ready but awkward, her personal space just for herself. She was a challenge.

"Jay, how about we take her home with us?" Jensen nodded in her direction, watched how Jared turned to look. 

"You want to--", the question was in Jared's eyes, along with poorly masked hurt. Jensen could understand it, it wasn't like they had really talked about having a threesome.

"For you," Jensen said, rubbing his foot against Jared's ankle under the table, leaned in. Brushed his knuckles over the thin skin of Jared's inner wrist. "I know you miss tits."

Jared opened his mouth, eyes wide and surprised. "So you want _me_ to fuck her?"

Jensen leaned in further, pushed his hand into Jared's hair and pulled him close, whispered in his ear. "Not just that. I want you to make her beg for it, like I make _you_ beg for it. And then I'm gonna fuck you right in front of her, show you just how much better my cock feels than a wet pussy and a pair of tits."

The blush on Jared's face was adorable, making him look innocent, like he had never even heard of sex. Like he hadn't been on his knees for Jensen just a few hours earlier, ended up with Jensen's come dripping down his face. 

"But how are we gonna get her to--"

Jensen leaned fully back in his seat and smirked. "We're going to walk over there and you're going to convince her to come with us." He stood up before Jared could react. "Better put those dimples to good use."

**

It took a few beers and a few rounds of pool, Jared smiling wide and harmless, Jensen cracking jokes on the side, touching Jared everywhere, but they did manage.

They had her -- Amy -- pinned between them, barely got inside the house before Jared took advantage of Jensen's permission and kissed her. Jensen grabbed her hips, bent down to kiss and bite her neck, ground himself against her back and ass, keeping her in place for Jared. She whimpered, pressed back against Jensen and ran her hands over Jared's shoulders and his back.

Jared kissed her until she was breathless and fisting Jared's shirt to stay upright. Jensen put his hands on Amy's shoulders, ran them down her smooth skin to her wrists, trapped them in his hands behind her back. She didn't get to touch Jared like that, like he was her lifeline; this was Jared's moment, Jared's prize, not hers. He'd show her a good time, but on his terms. Jared pulled back, slid one of his hands into her hair and wrapped the other around her wrists, fingers long enough to go around Jensen's as well. 

Jensen took a look at Jared, saw the heat in his eyes directed at Jensen and freed his other hand to pull Jared's head towards him. Their kiss was rough, short, Jensen reminding Jared was _his_ , that this wasn't about Jensen. A short nod from Jared and they were on the same page.

Jensen slid his hand down Jared's back to his ass, kneading it through the heavy denim of his jeans, urging him on, and Jared angled Amy's head towards Jensen. He kissed her, slow at first, soft, convinced her that this was okay, then deeper until she strained against the hold they had on her hands, desperate to get more, forced to go where they guided her.

All of them were breathing hard, when Jensen finally pulled back. Amy's cheeks were flushed and she looked down, avoiding their eyes; Jared rubbed his fingers against her scalp to soothe her, watching Jensen with apprehension. Jensen let Jared go and petted her head, pleased that she wasn't fighting them, the submission. The night was shaping up to be _good_.

"You like this, don't you?" Jensen tipped her head up, her brown eyes darting left and right, from him to Jared and back. "Don't worry, we're gonna take good care of you."

They kissed her again to get her to relax, Jensen first, Jared's forehead resting against the side of her head, Jared's hot breath in her ear, and Jensen made way for Jared. He watched how Jared licked her lips, pushed his tongue gently into her mouth. When he broke the kiss, she looked dazed, muscles almost rag doll limp.

"Here are the rules. He does what I tell him to, and you do what either one of us tells you to. Do you have problems with that?" Jensen asked her, tone demanding but soft.

She didn't say anything, just gave a quick shrug with wide eyes, mouth parted around quick, shallow breaths. It wasn't good enough, Jensen wanted to hear the words for there to be no misunderstandings. But before he could tell her to say it, Jared leaned down, brushed his lips against her ear, "Tell him."

The words jolted her, Jensen reflexively tightening his grip on her wrists. He recognized the tone Jared had used, the same one that Jensen used often to direct Jared. It made Jensen hard to see what a good little student he had, how Jared knew him well enough to save him the trouble of making her say it out loud. Fuck, he wanted to put Jared on his back right now for a proper thanks. Maybe put Jared's ankles on his shoulders and just push--

Only Amy's voice, low and breathless, brought him back to the moment at hand. "No. No problems," she said, head held up in Jared's grip.

"Good," Jensen said, tipped her chin higher still, sucked a bruise on the soft skin of her neck before he let her go. "Your show now, Jay. Strip her and get her off."

**

The taller guy, Jared, took her wrists again, one hand spanning effortlessly around them, pulled them behind her back and nudged her forward. "Upstairs," he said.

Amy hesitated, their constant hold of her wrists something she wasn't used to, more unnerving than exciting. Hell, two tall and _fucking gorgeous_ guys interested in her wasn't something she was used to, and somewhere deep inside her the instinct for self-preservation had her twitching.

A long line of solid heat pressed against her back, Jared's voice quiet and gentle in her ear. "Hey, it's okay. Trust us, we're going to make you feel so good. And we can stop whenever you want. Okay?"

She wanted to believe him, them, and she had no real reason not to, comforted still by how their hands and mouths had been on each other as much as on her. She did want this to happen, so she ignored the little voice inside her head whispering how reckless she was being. "Yeah, okay."

"Now, walk." Jared nudged her again and this time she went completely willingly, excitement slowly thrumming in her veins, moving against the limiting hold.

A big palm landed on her shoulder, warm through her shirt, guided her upstairs and to the bedroom. He stopped in front of a huge bed, more than enough space for the two guys or four of her. _Jesus._

"Strip for us", said Jared, letting her finally go, giving her a slight push towards the bed.

She looked up, saw the hunger in Jared's eyes. Noticed Jensen watching them, stalking towards Jared, sliding his arm around Jared's waist and cupping Jared's bulge.

After taking a moment to watch them, her fingers found the top button of her shirt and she began undoing it. She turned towards them, giving a full view, but not making a show of it. Not even knowing _how_ to make it into a show that could compete with the one she just witnessed.

She stood next to the bed, clothes stripped off, head held down, hot blush high on her cheeks, waiting to be told what to do next. She could feel the weight of their gaze on her, nervous under the careful study. When there was nothing to break the silence in the room, she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Jensen's hands open Jared's fly, the parted denim revealing a big cock straining against Jared's underwear, a wet spot growing around the cock head on the gray fabric. Jared's shirt tangled somewhere behind his back, arms wound back and her pussy leaked when she realized that Jared's hands were tied there.

Jensen whispered something in Jared's ear, and she shivered when Jared stepped forward, close enough for her to feel the heat radiating from his body, tall body leaning over her, control and power written into the lines of his muscles, no different than if his hands were free. 

Jared kissed her, tongue licking into her mouth, slick and hot. He released her mouth, widened his stance, nudged her body with his hips. "Take them off and suck my cock."

She went to her knees, thighs shaking a little, grabbed the jeans by the waistband and pulled them down to Jared's ankles. She skimmed her palms up his legs, over his tight ass, hooked her fingers into the waistband of his briefs and tugged. Her nails scratched Jared's ass lightly as they went, forced to stop to maneuver his heavy cock free. The smooth skin of it fascinated her, raised the need to touch and taste and then her tongue was running over the underside while his briefs were still tangled around his thighs. She captured the head in her mouth, licked the tip wet and sucked it while she worked the briefs down. When they piled on top of the jeans, her palms cupped his ass and she started working his dick into her mouth. It was slow going, the size and fullness of it forcing her jaw wide open, pressing against her lips and tongue.

Right when she was about to stop, on the verge of triggering her gag reflex but still inches away from taking it all, a hand wound into her hair, a voice into her ear. "Mmm, fuck, that's good. Jared's a big boy, isn't he? Takes a big mouth to fit all of him. Don't think he's gonna fit into yours no matter how hungry you are for it."

Amy moaned at Jensen's words, Jared's cock still teasing her throat, Jensen's fingers now pinching her nipples. "Or can you deepthroat him? Let him fill you all up?"

She blushed, couldn't even imagine doing that and tried to shake her head, not managing anything but a fraction of an inch of movement, her knees shaking underneath the tension in her body.

"No? Well, I think we can find another way to tease him," Jensen said, tone low and steady, took her right hand off Jared's ass and sucked her fingers into his mouth. Kept them in until they were dripping wet and she was going crazy from the licks and the suction. "I want you to fuck his ass with your fingers while you suck him."

She nodded the best she could, the hand in her hair now allowing her to move off Jared's cock and go back in for another try. She took him in as she pushed a slippery finger inside of him, followed by another. The tightness around them felt odd, nothing she had experienced before, but she nudged them in all the way, heard Jared gasp. She flushed, aroused that she could pull a sound like that out of him.

"Yeah, keep going," Jensen said to her, then to Jared, "Like those small fingers, Jay? You can ride 'em and that small, wet mouth as long as you want, just don't come. She doesn't get to keep anything of yours."

Above her, Jared groaned, fucked harder into her mouth and back into her hand. She sucked him the best she could, slurping dirty around him, getting into a semblance of a rhythm, angled her fingers better.

She didn't think much, _couldn't_ think much with Jared's musky smell right there, his muscled body bearing down on her, so a moan escaped her throat when she felt Jensen's hands start stroking her sides, his body warm and naked right behind hers. His palms smoothed up her belly, brushed against the undersides of her breasts, over them, fingers flicking her nipples, then over her shoulders and back down to her ass.

One big palm steadied her hip, the other slipped between her thighs, inched up until he reached her cunt.

"Yeah, you're ready for it, aren't you? So wet." Jensen pushed a finger inside her. "You gonna beg for him to do it?"

Amy whimpered, sound muffled by the cock she was sucking, wanted _more_ , the touch making her crave everything she could get.

"Yeah, I know what you want," Jensen spoke quietly, voice low in her ear, teeth nipping the lobe, two fingers going inside her now. "I know your type -- you don't want to think, just want to obey. To be made to take it."

She couldn't help but to want everything that voice told her; it commanded her like it had every right to do so, and she reacted to it, needing to give him all control.

Jensen's hand tore off the shirt that had bound Jared, then gripped her hair, used it to pull her mouth off of Jared's cock. "C'mon, Jay. She's been a good girl, so give her your mouth."

**

It didn't take Jared much to lift Amy off the floor, haul her onto the bed. Jared put Amy on her back, pushed her thighs open, making room for himself and settled there.

He wanted to show her how good it could be, the simplicity of it, trusting someone to know what you need.

"Ask for it."

"Please, Jared, do it. Please." She squirmed on the bed, head thrown back, hips bucking towards him. Fuck she was wet, juices glistening on her pussy.

"Nuh-uh. Open your eyes, darling. Use your words, gotta tell me what you want." Jared stroked her clit. "Gotta make me believe that you really want it."

Wide, brown eyes looked at him. Her cheeks flushed red, wave of color going down her body. "Jared-- Fuck." She bit her lip, closed her eyes. Opened them to reveal a strange, new light in them. "Want your mouth on me. Please, tongue, fingers, anything. Please."

Jared smiled, not because she sounded almost desperate but because she would get all of that and plenty of it. "Now that's more like it."

She moaned when Jared pressed his tongue flat against her clit, rubbed, then started teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Two fingers went inside her cunt, slick and deep, thrusting in and out. Her breathing turned harsh and her hips tried to follow Jared's fingers until he pinned her pelvis to the bed with his forearm.

He knew how Jensen would have reacted if Jared had done that -- chased pleasure -- when they were playing and figured that the rules hadn't changed just because this time _he_ was enforcing them and not Jensen.

"No. You don't move. You get what I allow you to have, so if you keep begging real pretty, maybe I'll give you what you want."

Jared watched Amy's eyes go wide, either a little scared or embarrassed. He thrust his fingers in and out, teasing.

She gasped, the unnamed emotion draining from her eyes when she blushed again. Not fear, then. "More."

Jared stopped fucking her with his fingers, looked at her, smirked. "What's the magic word?"

"Please." She twitched, tried to stay still. He knew the empty feeling she was fighting, so desperate to be filled and Jared was more than happy to provide. He added another finger, stretched her cunt open, and leaned down to lick her again.

Amy was beginning to squirm under his touch, but before Jared could call her on it, he felt the bed dip under Jensen's weight.

"Pull her to your lap, Jay. Make room for me," Jensen rasped.

Jared did what he was told, gathering Amy in his arms, sitting her on his leg. He rubbed his thigh against her crotch, listened her little whimpers of pleasure while Jensen sat down behind her and again collected her arms behind her back. Jared could tell from the play of Jensen's muscles that he caught her wrists in one hand, and Amy's reaction was instantaneous. She gasped, jerked her arms back, but Jensen's grip held and she let her head fall forward. Jared felt a twinge of illogical jealousy at the way Jensen controlled her: he never got Jensen's hands to trap him, always handcuffs or verbal commands testing Jared's self control. But Jensen needed his hands free to run them over Jared's body, and while that always felt good, he'd someday like to fight against a living hold.

Jensen reached around, traced a finger into her wet cunt when Jared stopped her from riding him and made room for Jensen. He looked over her shoulder, dark eyes connecting with Jared's, nodded. Jared's fingers joined Jensen's, slipping inside Amy.

"How much more do you want?" Jared asked her, distracted by the sight of Jensen sucking a bruise on her shoulder. He ducked down, biting and sucking a similar bruise on her other shoulder. "More fingers? A cock?"

"God yes. Please, _please_ , fuck me," she begged quietly.

**

"Don't worry, darling, we'll fuck you. But you gotta look at me. Tell me."

Amy would've given anything not to have to look at Jared, sure that if she saw the heat, the power of persuasion in his eyes, she'd lose all control, beg for it like a slut who can't keep her legs together. Worse was that she did want it, everything she could get from these two men who had wanted _her_ here.

She wriggled against the hold on her wrists, the fingers pushing into her, but there was no room to move and she felt a thrill of unexpected excitement going through her.

She looked at Jared, breath caught in her throat, her traitorous body shivering. A twitch earned a tighter clasp on her wrists, and it shouldn't have been so hot.

"How's it going to be?" Jared asked, grinned smugly and added another finger.

Fuck, their fingers were big and riding them like this, depending on these guys to balance her between them, made them feel even thicker. Amy stifled a whimper, decision made.

_Surrender._

"Please, give me cock." She barely recognized her own voice, low whine coloring it.

"Mmm, that's a good start," Jared said, clearly pleased. "Now, do you want mine or Jensen's?"

She couldn't fight the harsh gasp that she made. Jesus, she had no idea how to answer that. 

Behind her back she could feel Jensen bending his head down closer to her. "Or does our little slut want both?" He bit the point in her shoulder where Jared had just sucked a mark. "Think about how good it would feel. Cock in your wet pussy and cock in your tight ass. Too bad we don't have a cock for your mouth. Bet you'd love that, having all your holes stuffed full."

Amy squeaked. It was a surprised sound, torn right out of her throat. _Fucking hell,_ these guys were something. But she thought about it, Jensen's heated, unhurried words, and she knew she wanted it. All of it.

"Yeah, I want that." The words just floated out there, her brain unable to censor her.

"Mmmh, knew you would," Jensen said, pleased, still fingering her with Jared. "Anyone ever fuck your ass?"

She had little idea where this was going, but she answered, head down, heat flaring on her cheeks. "Yes."

Jensen's voice went serious, maybe a little concerned. "Did it hurt?"

"No." There were other adjectives she could use, like 'weird', but she wasn't expected to elaborate, so she didn't.

"Good. It won't this time either." Jensen removed his fingers from her cunt, circled them around her ass, spreading the slick he'd collected on them and pressed one in.

The sensation was like she remembered, odd pressure, feeling of invasion, no pain but low-grade pleasure. She relaxed a little, took in the second finger Jensen added in quick succession, tried not to fight being opened up, but she tightened involuntarily around Jensen's fingers, feeling every inch of them inside her, stretching the muscle.

Meanwhile, Jared angled his fingers differently, cupped a breast with his free hand and licked the nipple. A jolt of sharp pleasure coursed through her, body singing and arching with it before gathering where she was being touched. It was something akin to a sensory whiteout; her surroundings became a blur, world narrowing to the points of contact on her wrist and inside her.

Their fingers pumped into her, rubbed together even with her flesh as a barrier. Her heart was beating wildly as she tried to ride them, follow a rhythm they kept changing. Suddenly, Jensen let her wrists go, tilted her whole body towards Jared, straight into a kiss. Jared didn't hesitate at all, pulling her closer, claiming her mouth with his hot tongue.

The second Jensen pulled his fingers out her hole, she felt empty, wanted so bad to have something in her to ride, to fuck into her. She moaned at the loss, tried to pull back from Jared to beg Jensen for more, but Jared pulled her in even tighter with his other arm before slapping her ass hard. She screamed, the sound absorbed in her mouth where Jared's tongue claimed her mouth before releasing her.

"Be a good girl now and behave."

Amy could feel the stinging on her ass cheek, going deep into her flesh, heat rising to the surface. She practically writhed on Jared's lap, trying to get away from the sting and pulsing burn, driving herself further onto Jared's hand, into his lap. She stayed there, kissed him back the best she could while hanging onto him.

It felt good, really good. The burn mellowed out to pleasurable warmth, the same kind Jared's mouth and hands were creating. Amy enjoyed it for a second before the thought of reciprocating occurred to her. She adjusted her balance to get one arm free, so she could get it on Jared's cock. It felt big even in her hand, the skin hot and smooth.

Just as she was getting a rhythm on, twisting her wrist to rub her thumb over the head, a hard slap landed on her other ass cheek. The sting went deep, even deeper than the first one.

"Uh-uh, we didn't give you a permission to touch him." It was Jensen, crowding close to her again. Amy let her arms fall to her sides, feeling weirdly guilty for enjoying herself and not touching them back, but obviously they didn't have a problem with that. 

Jensen rubbed his palm against what she was sure was an actual hand print on her ass, something cool on his hand soothing the burn. Jensen leant over her to kiss Jared, slipped his tongue in, made Jared chase him when he pulled back.

"You need to be reminded of the rules, Jay? No touching without permission. After all the times I've told you that, you should know how to enforce it." Jensen pulled farther away, giving her more room to breathe out her daze. "No more touching, Jay. Just watch."

**

When Jared had backed off, Jensen took his hand off Amy's ass, squeezed more lube onto it and pressed cool, slick fingers inside her, going smoothly in all the way. He scissored them, opened her up slowly until she relaxed and let him in without resistance. He liked it when all pleasure was coming from what he was doing, loved to overload someone's brain with sensations when they had nothing to distract them from it.

And this, now? He wanted to give Jared this, but he sure as hell wasn't going to watch idly by when Jared fucked a girl. No, he'd be there all the way, reminding Jared why she was here.

"Lean back, sweetheart. Sit on my cock."

He tugged her back and Amy walked backwards on her knees until her ass met his groin, opened her thighs to fit them over Jensen's legs, lifted herself up and let Jensen guide his cock inside her. Jensen let her come down at her own pace, and she stopped twice. Once when the head passed the ring of muscles and spread her to full width, Jensen listening to her breathing smooth out slowly, and once before he was almost completely sheathed in her. Jensen wanted to ram his cock in, more out of the desire to control her than sheer eagerness, to keep her on her toes, but he allowed it, let her have a moment to get used to the feeling of being penetrated. When her ass met Jensen's thighs, his cock fully in her, she pressed her back against his chest, the angle changing, letting his cock slip in a fraction deeper. Jensen wrapped his arms around her pelvis and chest, and lifted her up to fuck into her. And then it was on, he lifting her up and letting her come hard down, his cock spearing into her ass.

Jared was watching obediently right in front of them, hands resting on his thighs, cock curving up towards his belly, eyes zeroing in on the way Jensen's cock split her, how she bounced on his lap. Jensen wanted to spread her out, put her on display, so Jared could imagine himself there, dicked deep.

"Mmm, fuck yeah, she's got a tight hole." Jensen let her come down, then swiveled his hips. Amy whimpered and Jensen gathered a fistful of her hair, tugged it gently and gyrated again. "Almost like she wants to keep my cock in her. That right, sweetheart, your ass hungry for a cock, something big to fill you all up?"

Jensen knew Jared wanted to touch something; himself, her, Jensen, didn't matter as long as he could be doing something. Which was exactly why Jensen was keeping a close eye on him, his boy had a bad habit of forgetting the rules when on the edge. But he was being good now, fingers curled in tight fists to keep them away, biting his lip. Dark eyes flitting between Jensen and her, between his dick wrapped in a rubber and a cock ring he had put on himself and his arms that were keeping her up.

Yeah, his boy deserved his treat.

"Okay, Jay. Saddle up."

Jared reached to the bedside table, tore the foil of the condom wrapper and slid the condom on, before he was even settled back on his haunches. Fisted on some lube, so that the head peeked from his fist. Jensen let her sit there, panting, skin flushed and covered with a sheen of sweat. She was watching Jared, clenched around Jensen when Jared got ready.

"Yeah, she wants it bad."

Jensen laid down, pulling her body with him, her weight shifting fully onto Jensen and he spread his legs, forcing hers to open up even wider for Jared. Jensen wrapped his arms tight around her, pinning her arms to her sides. "Now sweetheart, beg for him to fuck you. That's the only way you're going to get that cock."

**

_Holy shit._ These guys weren't fucking real. But her response was out before she realized.

"Please, Jared. Fuck me. Let me-- let me have your cock."

Jared settled between their legs, rubbed the head of his cock against her clit, smiled. "Oh, I'm sure you can do better than that. Tell me how much you want it."

"I-- fuck. I want it so bad, need you to fill me up. Wanna feel my cunt stretch around you." She swallowed, stared at Jared, heavy-lidded.

It earned her another smile and a tease, cock slipping to her opening, pushing lightly against it, but not in. She tried fucking herself onto it, but only drove Jensen deeper. Shit, she wanted it, didn't care anymore what she said, if Jared only pushed in.

"Please," she pleaded. "Jared, please, fuck me."

She didn't know what else to say, would just repeat it as long as they wanted, but then Jensen spoke up. "Give it to her, Jay, I think she really wants it, begging so loud."

Jared didn't waste any time, slid the head in. When she felt the stretch, the small burn, Jensen continued. "And after she comes and you come, I'm going to make you beg even louder."

She gasped, the image of the guys together filling her brain in time with the sensation of being filled, moaned when tiny, shallow thrusts took Jared deeper.

They must have decided that they had tormented her enough, because now Jared was fucking her, going between slow and fast, hard and deep. Jensen just let it happen, filled her and let Jared's thrusts move her on his cock. Her holes were surely open to the limit, could feel their dicks moving, pushing against each other inside her.

It was better than she had ever imagined, the two of them keeping her there, sandwiched between their warm, hard bodies, anchored in place with their dicks. She started fucking herself back on them the best she could, Jared leaning down to kiss her as a reward.

"You're doing fine, darling. Feel so good inside. Can't believe you're taking both of us."

Another kiss, his tongue hot in her mouth until he broke it off, reached to kiss Jensen instead. And that was it, orgasm building inside her, muscles tightening in her limbs, around the cocks in her.

Jensen obviously sensed she was getting close, let her arms go, "Keep them there."

She clutched the sheets in her fists, angled herself better and was pulled into an orgasm. It started from her toes, went out in a sharp, hot wave that crested in her holes, ass locking tight around Jensen, cunt walls gripping Jared's cock until she went completely lax, sated.

**

Knowing exactly what he wanted to do next, Jared pulled out, tore off the condom and let Jensen pull Amy up. Jensen sat behind her, back to the headboard, her head resting against his shoulder. Jensen was still inside her, pumping in and out at random intervals.

Jared put a hand on the headboard, next to Jensen's head, pulled to his height and braced himself. His cockhead slid against her breast bone, Jensen's hands coming up to press her breasts together, soft flesh yielding to his cock.

"Yeah, fuck her tits, Jay."

Precome slicking the way, he rocked between them, loving the way his cockhead cleared the swell of her breasts, coming to rest on top of them, dark red against pale pink. The sight of his cock on bare skin always left Jared a little dizzy, making him feel a little like an animal, small tinge of shame pushing the pleasure even higher. Jensen sometimes allowed him to rut against the cut of his hipbone, but he has missed the softness surrounding him, the handfuls of flesh he can play with. He tugged her nipples, savored the trapped sounds she made.

"Tell her what I'm going to do to you after you come." Jensen was looking at him, approving but demanding. Jared loved how Jensen could make everything so intense, subtly push his limits without crossing them.

Jared rubbed her clit with his palm, stayed there when she tried to squirm away, met her eyes with a smirk.

"Doesn't his cock feel good? Big and thick and in just the right spot. He's gonna fuck me with it after I come. You're not gonna get to know how it really feels, have him inside you as big as possible, fill you with his spunk. But I am. I love tits and pussy, but it's never as good as his cock in me. 'Cause I'm his. And he's gonna put me on my hands and knees and finger me open just enough to fit in, because he knows I love to feel him the next day. Every time I walk or sit down, I can feel how he fucked me. And I'm gonna beg for him to do it hard."

Jared shot his load there, rope after rope, between the tight press of her breasts, lost on a walk down memory lane, in all the times Jensen had fucked him like that, leaving a good burn in his muscles and ass.

Several deep breaths later, Jared opened his eyes, found Amy looking at him, wide-eyed and panting. He climbed off her, bracketed the bodies beneath him between his arms and kissed Amy. It wasn't a deep kiss, enough to crush their mouths together, suck her tongue, lower lip, and she kept trying to breath through it, calm herself down. Jared broke the kiss, gave her a lazy smile, met Jensen's dark eyes that shone the familiar hunger that gave Jared shivers. 

Wasting no time, he turned, settled on his hands and knees, face pushed to the sheets, ass up and ready for Jensen. Anticipation made his hole quiver, sweaty skin shiver.

**

"Fuck," Jensen swore. He loved it when Jared followed his orders to the tee, loved it even more when he got slutty and begged, but thinking about fucking Jared while someone was watching swallowed him up in a thick fog of lust. The up-turned ass in front of them was his and now its ownership couldn't be traced only from the bruises on Jared's skin, but seen and heard.

His cock grew stiffer, strained against the cock ring he had put on before slipping into her.

"See what I have? He's always so eager to get fucked. Can't wait to have something in that ass."

One last push into her body and Jensen pulled out, wrapping his arms around her so she couldn't follow. She still tried, but let herself slide back, sitting on the bed between Jensen's legs when she realized she wasn't getting it back. He maneuvered out of the position, laid her flat on her back with one hand before taking off the condom.

Jensen swirled his fingers on her chest, scooped up what he could of Jared's come, smiled at her before licking off the rest. Finished it by flicking his tongue at both her nipples. "I told you that you don't get to keep anything of his."

Jared must've sensed him getting up, because he spread his legs wider, hole exposed and right in Jensen's reach. He wasn't about to turn down the offer, so he circled Jared's hole with a finger, slicking it with the come he'd collected, dipped the finger in. Jared whined, but obediently stayed put like Jensen had taught him.

"Run that filthy mouth for me, Jay. I want her to hear everything."

"Fuck, Jen. Give it to me, want your cock so much, want to feel it." Jared's voice was rough, shot with deep want.

Jensen worked in a second finger as a reward. They had done this enough times to know when to go slow and when to go hard.

"Two fingers enough for that slutty ass? Gonna fuck my cock in and spread you open around it. You like that?"

The reply was more moaning, Jared's barely aborted attempt to fuck himself back on those fingers. Jensen brushed them against Jared's prostate, wanted to slam himself in, draw hurt-laced whimpers from Jared, claim every inch of him. Climb inside that long, defined body and make his home there if it were possible. Instead, he followed the fingers inside Jared's hole with his tongue, pushing it in, point-like, licking the rim, wet and sloppy.

Jared gulped air like the room was out of it, his thighs shaking, wet sheen enveloping his body. Want rushed through Jensen's body, ready to move. A quick glance at Amy, smirk in place, Jensen found her looking at them like she was waiting for the real show to start. At that, Jensen decided, not to fuck Jared like this, not the way they had always done it in private, not giving her a glimpse into their lives. The had company, of willing mind and body, and Jensen found enough strength to wait a little longer to get inside Jared's beautifully submissive body. He could give Jared more of his prize.

"Want you to get hard, Jay. You're gonna come again before I fill your ass up." Jensen slapped Jared's right cheek with an open palm, sharp crack mingling with Jared's grunt. "You can do that for me, can't you? Wanna be on my good side so that I don't spank this ass red tonight?"

Jared's voice was _wrecked_. "Yes, Jen. I-- anything you want."

"Sit up."

**

She was enjoying the hell out of the view, the pleasant burn in her ass, the lassitude of her body, when Jensen looked at her sharply. Goosebumps formed on her skin; the sudden knowledge that she wasn't done here yet electrified the air. As a confirmation Jensen crooked his finger and beckoned her to them. She was completely unable to find the place where she could resist their commands.

"C'mon, sweetheart. You're not done either."

She crawled to them, got captured into a kiss when close enough, Jensen fucking into her mouth with a force that would've thrown her back weren't for the arm steadying her. He handed her to Jared, whose kiss was less forceful but equally intense, peppered with little bites, his hand spanning her jaw, keeping her in place.

Heat crept under her skin, spreading all over like a heavy blanket trapping her. Then Jensen's hand was in her hair again, the gesture becoming familiar now, and guided her to Jared's half-hard cock.

"Suck him. Get him hard with that small mouth. Your cunt's gonna get more of Jay's cock."

And she got down to business, ignored how readily she obeyed and what it might have meant in favor of licking the slick-smooth cock head, working the shaft with her hands, taking in as much as she could which was more than when he was fully hard. She let all thought drift off and concentrated on twisting her wrist on the downstroke, rubbing her tongue against the hardening flesh.

Only after Jared was hard again, grunting when she sucked the head, her brain started to receive input from her body. She realized that she was wet, pussy practically dripping slick and that Jensen's fingers were working her holes. She hummed around Jared, fell to a rhythm she could keep up.

"Gonna give you something you like," Jensen said from behind her, pushed easily something smooth into her ass. Her hole closed around the base - a butt plug, then. It felt good, filling her up, not nearly as full as Jensen's cock had done, but a nice reminder. He came up, ran his fingers over her hollowed cheeks, pushed them in until he felt Jared's cock through them. He pulled her off Jared, her mouth hanging stupidly open and eager to keep sucking. 

Two pairs of dark predator eyes watched her when she looked up, Jared's thumb instantly slipping into her mouth. She gripped his wrist and laved the pad with her tongue, sucked so she could get more of it into her mouth, traced the delicate web, bit lightly down on the knuckle. When she was done, Jared's taste licked away, she let him go, came back to Jensen holding a red ball gag in his hand. The tendrils of fear in the pit of her stomach were overrun by excitation. She'd let them. Oh yes, she would.

"Such a hungry mouth." Jensen coaxed her jaws open, pushed his thumb gently between them. "Better to keep it busy, give it something big to fill it up. You want it, don't you? Would let us do anything."

A jerky nod accompanied her "yes" and she opened her mouth for the ball. It filled her mouth to the brim, the bulk of it pushed behind her teeth, forcing her jaws wide open, almost painful, a splash of red surely visible between her lips. Jensen buckled the strap in place, spit already gathering in the corner of her mouth.

"Fuck that looks good." Jensen wiped off the drool, deep humiliation covering her like a blush. This was so much kinkier than she had thought she'd able to handle, but something about these guys made her trust them. "One more hole to fill, sweetheart. Think you can take Jared again?"

Jared rolled a condom on himself, huge cock hard from her mouth and her words were gibberish behind the gag, but her nod was clear.

"Yeah, knew you would." Jensen smiled, a satisfied edge to it. Moved out of Jared's way. "You're up, Jay." 

Jared pushed her down on her back, covered her, slow, and she felt so small underneath him, so vulnerable with the gag shutting her up. But that was nothing compared to the feeling of Jared pulling her arms above her head, pinning them to the bed by the wrists. God, that made her instincts want to fight, futile and unnecessary as it would've been. But Jared's other hand cupped her cheek, reverent and soothing, and she spread her legs open, let him find her cunt and push in. 

It felt overwhelming, being filled again, Jared's hand blazing trails from her face to her chest, clit, and she was reduced to a moaning heap, desperately trying to meet Jared's thrusts, not caring about anything else.

**

Jensen let Jared fuck her while he lubed himself up, observed the shift and play of Jared's muscles, how he dwarfed her. Arms pinned like Jensen often did to Jared. And he realized Jared was talking to her, muttering filth _lips look so fucking good around that gag, yeah, like big cocks up your cunt, don't you_. Imitating Jensen, obviously using what he was familiar with and always enjoyed to fuck her.

Jensen could see himself in Jared's dominance, the idea so fucking hot that he couldn't wait anymore. He positioned himself behind Jared, put a hand on his ass. He felt Jared startle, go quiet.

"Good boy, Jared. Now slow down, because I'm gonna take this sweet ass hard like you begged me to and you're gonna make her come before you come. And after you shoot, I'm gonna fill you with my come like you want me to."

Jared paused, body trembling from exertion, and Jensen fingered him open once more. The ring of muscles was tight, but yielded easy enough around two fingers, accepted three, and then Jensen pushed his dick in.

Fuck, he was never going to get tired of this, that tight hole clenching around his cock, taking him in right away. A couple of shallow thrusts had Jared bucking against him, then back into her and Jensen stopped moving, let Jared's instincts take care of the rhythm, made sure to keep himself in check to make it to the main event.

Jared was biting her shoulders and neck, murmuring more dirty things, bodies sweaty and giving out enough heat to knock the room temperature a couple of degrees higher. Jensen was pressing fingertip bruises into Jared's hips, sucking marks into the wide expanse of his back, urging Jared on, when Amy's whines turned into constant keening, her body going limp. Right after the muscles in Jared's neck drew taut, his jaws biting hard together when the second orgasm became inevitable. Jensen knew the signs, all the sounds from those times he drew orgasms out of Jared's spent cock.

And that was Jensen's cue. He fucked into Jared, _hard_ , jolting him back into Amy again and again; went zero to sixty in 1.2 seconds and angled his cock against Jared's prostate. Jared howled, unable to hold back or to make it happen any sooner, and Jensen practically drilled into that hole, foregoing adjusting his sweaty grip and just held Jared's hips tighter.

When Jared came, delicious whimper-groans filled the room and his hole clenched violently around Jensen. He couldn't stop himself from coming any longer, let Jared pull him into it, falling like pieces of dominoes, his dick shooting its hot load deep into Jared.

Jensen forced himself off Jared, had to deal with the aftercare after all, and nudged Jared off Amy. Jared just sagged back down on the bed next to her, ridding himself of the condom and throwing it somewhere in the direction of the trashcan. Amy was boneless, flushed, eyes barely focused on him and Jensen pulled out the butt plug, then unbuckled the gag, prying it loose with her help.

"You okay?" he asked, received a nod as a reply, when she couldn't work her jaws quite that fast. It took a handful of seconds before she could utter a raspy, awed "fucking awesome".

He huffed a laugh, looked over at Jared who was smiling like crazy, and decided that they were all tired but good. He wasn't quite sure what the post-threesome etiquette was, hadn't thought that far, but his boy had been awfully good to him before hiatus and if the status quo remained till the next morning, he could give Jared another round of rewards.

_\--end--_

 


End file.
